


为你寻来独角兽

by KarenChiang



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Comedy, Drunkenness, Emotional, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenChiang/pseuds/KarenChiang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>维克多喝醉了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	为你寻来独角兽

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catherine Rain (raincrystal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincrystal/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Unicorn Just For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165399) by [Catherine Rain (raincrystal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincrystal/pseuds/Catherine%20Rain). 



维克多跟着保尔冈走出场地，一路上脑子不转，只是向前挪动脚步。这是哪儿？啊，对了，婚礼。独角兽。

 

 

“你没事吧？”保尔冈问。

 

 

“没事儿，”维克多摇摇手，“我上楼去。”

 

 

他慢慢踏上阶梯，心里想着：去找一头独角兽。齐格弗里德居住的森林太远了。还有什么方法能找到独角兽呢？弗里克知道的吧。

 

 

他乘电梯上楼，走到以前自己跟弗里克一起住过的房间；那时候城堡里居民太多、房间不够。这次回来他们两个还是住这里。他敲了敲门。

 

 

“我很忙。”门里传来弗里克的声音。

 

 

“我只问一个问题。”

 

 

弗里克开了门，“说。”

 

 

“你是怎么抓独角兽的？”

 

 

“维克多，你醉了吗——不，我重新问一次好了。你醉到什么境界了？”

 

 

维克多耸耸肩，“我能走路。我要去给希克斯找独角兽。”

 

 

“独角兽不是这么用的，”弗里克说，“听着，我知道你想帮忙，但希克斯已经解决了独角兽的问题了。你这也就是能走路而已。现在你需要躺下来醒醒酒。”

 

 

维克多任由弗里克把他拉进门、让他坐在床上，但他没有躺下来。“你为什么不去参加宴会？”

 

 

“我这种人不适合参加婚礼。”弗里克说。

 

 

“噢！是因为你没有完成成人之旅吗？但你已经经历过两次战争，我觉得你够好的了，够资格了。”

 

 

“不是那回事儿。”弗里克狠狠瞪他，瞪着瞪着电灯就亮了。

 

 

“噢，”维克多反应过来了，“又是那回事。”

 

 

“对，又是那回事。”弗里克跟着他说。

 

 

“你知道，过去的事已经过去，现在的事还没过去，但等会儿也就过去了。”

 

 

“谢了，维克多。这是聪明人的态度。”

 

 

“但愿我们俩随便哪个能有个姑娘……人家都以为你和我是一对儿了。”维克多笑了。

 

 

“是的，好的，你去找吧，不用客气。”

 

 

“被别人这么想，你不困扰么？”

 

 

“不，这样正好，尼娜不会对我抱有什么太高的期望。”

 

 

维克多试图站起来，然后成功了，“得了，我走了。我去给希克斯找独角兽。”

 

 

弗里克摇摇头，“维克多，他已经找到齐格弗里德，不用再找别的独角兽了。当时你也在场，记得吗？”

 

 

“啊，对，我看见啦，”维克多说，“好吧，我还是得走了。别总让回忆缠着你。”

 

 

“回忆至关重要。”

 

 

“我知道，可你别陷进去了。要是你愿意的话就出来吃点儿东西，跟大家打个招呼。”

 

 

“好的，”弗里克回答，“你小心。你现在头脑不清。”

 

 

“不也挺有趣儿的嘛。”维克多离开房间，关上门。

 

 

他下楼去大厅，心里想：希克斯找到了齐格弗里德，但齐格弗里德不在这里，所以还是得去找一头独角兽。

 

 

走过一个转角，他意识到自己比自己预料的醉得更厉害，居然看见克莱夫和艾尔莎在露台上闲聊。这当口他脑子很清楚，艾尔莎已经死了，死得透透的了。站在那儿的要么是僵尸——他绝对不愿意考虑这种可能性——要么是一缕幽灵。谁都不知道，真是太蠢。

 

 

“你在这儿干嘛，艾尔莎？”他问。

 

 

他们两个齐刷刷地转过来望着他。

 

 

“我是说，你不是死了嘛？”维克多直击重点。

 

 

艾尔莎一摊手，“假的血，假的子弹，效果很夸张咯。”

 

 

“很逼真。”

 

 

“我决定演一出戏，所以写信给克莱夫，叫他跟我一起在格莱明斯特现身。我们扮演‘画面中没有的人’，很有趣的。”

 

 

“嗯。”维克多说。

 

 

“你不会告诉别人的，对吧？”她冲他微微一笑，“我晓得这是个大消息，但要是让组织里知道我还活着，唔……下次我们就没法从那种夸张的效果里脱身了。”

 

 

“我明白。”

 

 

“所以你会保守秘密的，对吧？”

 

 

“对，”他说，“你们知道哪里能找到独角兽吗？”

 

 

他们两个眨了眨眼睛。

 

 

“噢，”艾尔莎说，“我记得缪斯市有卖独角兽纹章。”

 

 

“不是，”维克多纠正道，“是独角兽。”

 

 

克莱夫回答：“我记得独角兽军团已经随着海兰德的灭亡而……”

 

 

“我是说真正的独角兽，像齐格弗里德那样的，四只蹄子，头上有尖尖的角。那种的。”

 

 

“我可不知道它们在哪儿，”艾尔莎说，“也不知道怎么抓住一头独角兽。你试试去找齐格弗里德？”

 

 

“我对此表示怀疑，”维克多说，“现在去找它，赶不上婚礼了吧。”

 

 

“别傻了，”艾尔莎说，“你要怎么让它渡过这片湖？”

 

 

“啊，呃……”

 

 

“你最好忘了这件事，”艾尔莎建议，“去躺一会儿。你好像不太清醒。”

 

 

“好吧，”维克多晃晃悠悠地往大厅的方向走，“再会。祝你演出成功。”

 

 

“再会！”她开心地说。

 

 

带着独角兽渡湖，唔，他还没想到这一点。他自己可不会瞬间移动，当然，可以去找碧姬帮忙。也许她有办法找到独角兽。

 

 

他回到自己的房间，敲门。

 

 

“我很忙。”弗里克说。

 

 

“你不忙，”维克多说，“你就是想避开婚礼。”

 

 

“进来吧，维克多。”门里传来恼怒的声音。

 

 

他开门进去，“我要去找碧姬。”

 

 

“现在？去做什么？”弗里克说。

 

 

“让她把独角兽瞬移到湖这边来。”

 

 

“我告诉你，你不需要独角兽——难不成你当真抓了一头？”

 

 

“没有，这也可以叫她帮忙。”

 

 

“哦。”弗里克说。

 

 

“别用那种怀疑的音调应付我，”维克多说，“你那副腔调我早习惯了。我知道你的老把戏。”

 

 

“怀疑是正当的，”弗里克说，“持怀疑态度可不是什么‘把戏’。你需要休息，好吗？我能劝你再喝一杯直接把你撂倒吗？”他指了指桌上的酒瓶，“讲实话，我也喝了点儿酒。”

 

 

“你早该这样，”维克多说，“快下楼去。他们刚才叫我商量独角兽的事儿来着。”

 

 

“噢，是这样吗？”弗里克说，“他们找的是证婚人，不是什么独角兽，是你。”

 

 

“我又不是独角兽。”维克多说。

 

 

“废话你当然不是。”

 

 

“我想帮忙。”

 

 

“你已经帮过忙了。睡觉，维克多。上床去。”

 

 

他像个生气的孩子一样踢了踢地板，却乖乖地盖上了毯子。

 

 

“眼睛闭上。”弗里克的声音从房间另一端传来。

 

 

他照做了。

 

 

“睡觉。”

 

 

他试着照做，却发现心里乱糟糟的，全是往事旧时光。他脑袋里回旋着一首关于婚礼的歌谣，记不清歌词，好像是……“ _这不是你梦想的豪华婚礼，我买不起豪华的马车……_ ”他已经很久没有想起这旋律，真的是很久很久了。突然他想起自己是什么时候最后一次唱这首歌，于是他停了下来。[1]

 

 

“弗里克，你说得对。”他喃喃道。

 

 

“我做过许多正确的发言，你指的是哪一次？”

 

 

“回忆。回忆至关重要。”

 

 

“睡你的觉。”弗里克回答。

 

 

**（完）**

**Author's Note:**

> [1]这里的歌词原型应该是十九世纪末美国流行歌曲Daisy Bell著名的副歌部分：  
> Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do. / I'm half crazy all for the love of you. / It won't be a stylish marriage, / I can't afford a carriage, / But you'd look sweet upon the seat / Of a bicycle built for two.   
> 用在这里显然指维克多曾经的恋人、死于内卡罗手下的少女Daisy。


End file.
